User talk:The-Bismarck
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Millie the Golden Retriever page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! JonicOokami7 (talk) 23:25, April 27, 2014 (UT Screenshot http://prntscr.com/6fn4gf Here you go Nah! (TALK) 22:49, March 11, 2015 (UTC) Bis x Baine forever..<3 <3 <3 ^Dot Okay, what's making your characters non-Sonic exactly? I get that there's Assassin's Creed influence, but they're still mobians and such. Who said they weren't Sonic characters? ~Trisell Considering none of the roleplays and such are considered canon unless said otherwise, you can always use their sonic-related versions. I don't consider my characters fighting gods canon but I still went through with the roleplays. Besides, I'd hate to see a good roleplay go to waste, especially when it just got started. ~Trisell I don't understand why you feel you need to just move on, but it's not my place to tell you to do or not do something so I won't push you further. Can't say though that I'm not a little disappointed. Hope that we can talk in the future at some point and I appreciate you liking my page. ~Trisell I don't use DA, just facebook mainly. ~Trisell Saluations. Fair. Roleplays and such, Undertale letsplays. Keeping myself distracted. You? So you're an Admin? Do you plan to get involved with the wiki roleplays and such? Well hopefully we'll get to interact through one of those then. Well is the character you have in the picture completely separate from the Sonic franchise? Is that an actual franchise or something made by the group you're in? Oh it's an anime. I should've known. X{D Dungeons and Dragons? Must've been complicated. Never played it myself but sounds confusing and fun. I believe it. One day I will take part in it most-likely. X{D I'll try to remember that. I've got quite a few right now but maybe in the near future. I was no problem, Srgent. Pancake! I happened to be up in the dead of night ANYWAYS. OwO ''i regret nothing'' Silverknight01 (talk) 13:56, July 21, 2016 (UTC) Why thank you. ^_^ ~Tak Glad to help ^^ Austin Bison (talk) 03:44, July 22, 2016 (UTC) Hi. What made you decide to drop by my corner? "Prepare to face my Wrath!" (talk) 17:46, July 24, 2016 (UTC) Not to throw admin duty on you but... do these look a little... idk, weird to you?: Blue Shad Nike the hedgehog Do they look like joke characters to you too? Or is my inner artist/perfectionist just screaming my head off? "Prepare to face my Wrath!" (talk) 18:14, July 25, 2016 (UTC) gf? As in "girlfriend"? *snickers* Just don't mention this to her. I'm gonna get my head bitten off! "Prepare to face my Wrath!" (talk) 18:50, July 25, 2016 (UTC) Hey, it's me again. I just hope every message I send you doesn't turn into admin duty, but... your the only admin I know that's active. Sure, I know Jonic's active, but... he's kinda intimidating when it comes to stuff like this. So, I don't have much of a choise but to tell you: This user has been attacking pages without consent from their owner. The pages he's attacked include, but may not be limited to: Blue Star the Black Panther Nike the hedgehog Wolfie the Wolf Letting you know so that he can be stopped before this continues any further. "Prepare to face my Wrath!" (talk) 18:07, July 27, 2016 (UTC) Just to let you know, I've fixed up these four pages. I wouldn't rest too easy until Zavio is banned though. ImNotCalledDave (talk) 18:09, July 27, 2016 (UTC) ok will they be back? So a use named Juniona http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/User:Juniona is going through some pages and editing them to say "Please Delete ._." but I'm not sure if they own the pages they're editing. This one http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/Ellie_the_Lynx was created by the user Reens the Hedgehog, who's account is deleted. The original article looked like this http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/Ellie_the_Lynx?oldid=167513 before being changed to "Please Delete ._." This one http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/Oishi_the_Hedgehog was created by "Pink Peril" also deleted, and originally looked like this http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/Oishi_the_Hedgehog?oldid=61572 This one http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/Rin_the_Fox was created by "SallyAliciaAcorn12" whose account still exists, and looked like this http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/Rin_the_Fox?direction=prev&oldid=330425 before being edited. There may be more edited in the future. I don't know if Juniona is just cleaning or if she owns those pages as past accounts or something but I felt you should know. There's also these two now http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/Janna_the_Bat http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/Kenya_the_Hedgehog Both originally created/edited by SallyAliciaAcorn12 No problem. Anytime. This may be a joke-character. Do you want this removed? http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/Poty_the_Hedgehog Hey! Bismarck! I think I may have found the solution the the line art deal. Theres a Correction tool up on the top of the page. The higher you crank it up, the more straighter your lines will be. Silverknight01 (talk) 03:21, August 3, 2016 (UTC) ￼Ye before morning lol CoDCast_Gaming on Youtube! (talk) 02:35, August 6, 2016 (UTC) Mate your very weclome ;) CoDCast_Gaming on Youtube! (talk) 16:32, August 6, 2016 (UTC) You mean on my chat page thing?